Wailing Woods
Wailing Woods was a location on the northeast part of th map. Before Season 6, Wailing Woods was a very poor area in terms of loot and mobility, but throughout Season 6 it received two updates that turned this location into one of the best in the game for passive players. There are four cabins, all with varied amounts of loot. There are two or three stories, packed with materials and loot. In the basement of these cabins, there are portals that teleport them to the central bunker. This bunker also contains tons of loot. There is a permanent rift located in the bunker, meaning that when consumed it will respawn. In Late Season 7, The Prisoner takes refuge by turning Wailing Woods to “Crispy Woods”. In Battle Pass Season 8, Wailing Woods was replaced by Sunny Steps . Landmarks Fox Tower At the easternmost point of the area, a giant fox-shaped building made out of bricks can be found. There are two entrances, located at the tip of the fox's tail, which are followed by a few stairs that lead up to its body and head. There can be up to 2 chests located inside of the fox, and its head can serve as a sniping perch. Hatch In the northeast corner of the Woods, there is an unbreakable hatch sunk into the ground. On the rear of the hatch are undecipherable symbols, but they were removed about when the cube came into play. Players can "break" open the hatch in a sense if they have a Port-a-Fort, but even then, the suspected bunker cannot be entered. Maze House Right in the middle of the woods is a maze of bushes, that surrounds a tiny wooden house. The maze has two entrances and contains some loot as well as treasures chests; while there usually is one too inside of the small hut. The bushes making the maze up can be destroyed in order to facilitate one's mobility. Bunker Beneath the Maze House Digging down beneath the maze's floor reveals a bunker. You will not likely take fall damage from digging down. It has two levels and an elevator shaft beneath the maze house. On the bottom level there are four pipes which will teleport you to four different locations in Wailing Woods. On the upper level, there is an area with decorations, such as mounted fish and deer heads, suggesting a "man cave". There are also two "office" areas. The final area, however, is the most interesting. It contains a rift in a lab-like setting. The rift appears to be artificial, because there is a piece of machinery above it that looks like a rift-controlling device. However, the rift closes ten seconds after someone uses it, like all the others. Cabins There are two notable cabins - one to the south and one to the north. The southern cabin is the smaller of the two. Players can walk around the outside to access the basement. Once inside, smashing through the furniture reveals another room that leads to a dead-end pipe. Wailing Woods - Cabins - Fortnite.jpg Wailing Woods - Bunker entrance - Fortnite.jpg Wailing Woods - Inside bunker - Fortnite.jpg The northern, larger cabin also has a secret room. Players access this through one of two entries. The first is by finding the stairs and descending into the basement. Like the southern cabin, this also has a hidden section behind furniture. Smashing through reveals a similar dead-end pipe, but this section also paths off to the right and left. The left path leads to another small room, while the right path leads to a stairwell. Ascending these flights leads players to the attic via a red door. The attic, therefore, is the secondary entry point. Wailing Woods - North cabin - Fortnite.jpg Wailing Woods - Northern cabin basement - Fortnite.jpg Wailing Woods - Northern cabin basement bunker - Fortnite.jpg Wailing Woods - Northern cabin basement bunker 2 - Fortnite.jpg Images Wailing Woods 2 - Fortnite.jpg Wailing Woods - Shipping containers - Fortnite.jpg|Shipping container to S Wailing Woods - Season 6 - Fortnite.jpg|Wailing Woods in Season 6 Notes *If you're looking for an isolated and peaceful place to land at, then Wailing Woods is a good choice. *When gliding down, try to aim for either the maze house or the fox tower, since both these places have treasure chests. **If you choose to land at the maze, jumping and running on top of the bushes instead of cluelessly wandering around the maze can greatly facilitate looting. **Have utmost caution when landing on the head of the fox, since falling would mean certain death from fall damage. *Make sure that you also check the many campsites situated at the edges of the woods, since they usually contain 1 chest. *Wailing Woods is also the biggest forested area in the map; thus it would be clever to land here if you're planning on building a lot during your game. *There is often a vending machine located in one of the shacks within the woods, so it is wise to farm wood on the chance you would come across it. de:Wailing Woods Category:Locations (Battle Royale) Category:Removed Locations